The primary objective of the Biomedical Informatics Core (BMIC) is to facilitate the collecfion, management, ntegration, and analysis of a complete spectrum of information types required for the efficient operation of the SPORE'S projects, pilots, and other cores. Examples of these informafion types include stmctured and semi-structured data sets resulting from: 1) experimental studies;2) biostatistical analyses;3) fissue core and administrative operations;4) shared resource services;and 5) the asynchronous collaborafion of SPORE participants. We will achieve this objecfive using a combinafion biomedical informafics best practices and advanced technologies already in use or under development within The Ohio State University (OSU) Department of Biomedical Informafics (OSU-BMI) and The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSU-CCC). Such technologies include: 1) the service-oriented caGrid middleware for electronic data interchange between heterogeneous biomedical data sources and analytical services;2) advanced database management systems optimized for the storage and query of rapidly evolving biomedical data sets;3) centralized ontology services and ontology-anchored knowledge discovery/management tools; 4) mulfiple task-specific web-portal applicafions that support the discovery, integration, and analysis of large scale, multi-dimensional data sets;and 5) web-based collaborative team-science tools. We envision the BMIC as being the central information coordination "hub" of the SPORE. In order to achieve these objectives, the specific aims of the biomedical informafics core are to: 1) develop and support extensible database management systems for use by SPORE participants;2) enable electronic data interchange between SPORE-related data sources;3) support task-specific web portal applications that allow end users to discover, integrate, and analyze SPORE-related data sources;4) support the execution of SPORE-related clinical trials through the facilitation of access to the OSU-CCC's enterprise-grade clinical trials management system;and 5) implement and support a collaborative web portal intended to serve as a medium for both team-science and public disseminafion acfivities. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Biomedical Informafics Core's (BMIC) activifies as part of this SPORE will cover a wide spectrum, from the facilitafion of high-throughput data analyses to the provision of tools to enable the collaboration of temporally or geographically distributed investigators. As such, the BMIC will serve as a catalyst for the rapid and efficient conduct of translational studies, with the effect of accelerating the translafion and dissemination of basic science discoveries into clinical practice and ultimately public health benefits.